SasuHina Freedom
by MikaMika13
Summary: It's AGAIN ANOTHER SASUHINA story... I never get bored from this couple..    This time it's not Naruto ninja world related. The idea came from the movie Sucker Punch, but it's a totally different story! Read to know more!  -
1. Imprisonment ch1

_What's written in __**-...- **__means a person talking._

_I should apologize that my stories has a lot of grammar and spelling mistakes, but that's just something I can't control… So __**I APOLOGIZE **__about it… _

_**Please**__ don't get angry about it..!_

SasuHina. Freedom: Imprisonment. Ch1.

I opened my eyes at the sound of gunshot. My body moved on its own and few moments later I was in Hanabi's room, holding Hanabi's lifeless body in my hands. I sat on the ground holding Hanabi lifeless body in my hands and watching how her blood slowly leak out of her body through the shot wound in the chest.

My eyes wondered to the man standing near the entering door. He looked at me and Hanabi with wide eyes, gun fell out of his hands and he turned away.

I got up with one thought in my head. *_I have to kill him _so I took the gun from the floor and pointed it on the man. I looked in to the man's frightened eyes and stopped. *_I will not fall so low. I am not the kind of a person. _I thought for a second and my hand with gun in it then rested by my side.

Then in room rushed Hiashi, looking at me angrily and giving me a glare. Then he saw Hanabi lying lifeless on the ground and he let out a whine. He took the gun from my hand and looked at the frightened man.

-I came here when I heard the shotgun. – The man said and looked at me satisfied. Then for a second I wished I would have killed him.

*_Oh no! It looks as if I killed her!_ I understood and then turned to run out of the room, but the police was already there and stopped me.

The next what I remembered, how two guys in white gowns took me out of my fathers car. I didn't resist or struggle, I didn't do anything. Then I read it… The huge sign which said 'The Clinic for mentally unstable'…

*_Great, now they think that I am insane!_ I thought and sighed. But there was a problem… I didn't see my father anywhere. There was the man who probably killed Hanabi, but my father was nowhere… *_Probably he didn't want to do anything with someone who killed his dearest daughter._

I entered the huge building, which reminded a very old clinic where people were healing from mental illness, and passed the first guard. A woman, named Karin, gave me some clothes in which I will have to change later.

We stopped in front of a metal door. –The boss will be here in a minute. – One of the guy's in white gowns said. The man and the doctor continued to talk, but I didn't care to listen as it was a story about me… How I turned mentally insane.

Suddenly, my ears picked an unpleasant sound, which showed that the door is opening. *_I already hate this place! _I thought and then I saw the guy… He wasn't much older than I was… Probably we were the same age, but something in his eyes made me want to run away.

-I thought that the boss will be older. – The one who murdered my sister said and suspiciously looked at the guy. –I became one just recently as the previous boss Orochimaru died. – Answered the guy and smirked.

_ *He may look handsome, but he lives in a totally different world which has nothing to do with me._ I turned my glare on the one who murdered my sister. *_How did I end up here!_ I wanted to scream out, yet I knew I couldn't. He probably knew what I thought.

-Please take care about her. – Said the murderer and smiled at the boss, who was looking at me. I could see it through the protective window which separated me from the guard as I avoided looking in the eyes of the handsome guy… They were too pesky.

-My name is Uchiha Sasuke and I will take care after her. – Said the guy and smirked. He saw me looking at him so I turned my head the other direction.

I already hated my life here even if I just entered this place and I knew I could be safe here from the man who stood right beside me, the man who murdered my sister.

He left and I felt much safer and better for a moment, but then I understood, that my life here will be much worse than I could imagine and it would have been better if I would have died.

I understood it the moment when I went through the metal door. There was a totally different world.

The walls were covered with red, an expensive material, carpet. The same, only the black carpet was on the floor. The ceiling had expensive chandeliers and walls were adorned with pornographic pictures of arts, if you could call it art.

-You are twenty two years old woman who murdered her younger sister and was about to murder another person. I don't know the real story, but I am not interested in it anyway. We have five rules. – Sasuke walked in front of me, quickly passing the many doors with numbers on it. The two guy's in white gowns walked beside me.

*_This looks like a border. _I thought and quietly sighed.

-First, you have no right here to express your views or to be against something you have to do if I'm the one who has told you to do that. – Sasuke said and suddenly stopped. He turned around and carefully looked at me.

*_How can someone so handsome be such an ass?_ I tried to avoid his look on me and he smirked. *_Gosh, I see him anyway!_ I was mad at myself for being so captivated by him.

-You have amazingly good body. You will bring me a lot of profit. – Sasuke said and turned to face the door in front of us. –Rule number two, if you want to survive here, you have to have a goal. If you will not have a goal, no one will need you here. – Sasuke sighed.

*_My goal here will be to escape. _I thought and smiled for a second. I was thankful that I have an instinct to remember the new places which I enter.

-Rule number three, your goal is to get as much money as you can. – Sasuke took out a key from his pocket and opened door in front of him.

-And rule number four, from now one you are mine and no one else's. – Sasuke opened the door and walked in. I walked in right after him.

*_I am not your property. _I smirked.

The room was full of half naked women and men. Most of them had lifeless look in the eyes, which proved, that this place is worse than death.

They were each sitting in front of their own table with mirror on which was a large range of cosmetic. Next to each table where a variety of erotic clothes on a metal rod.

Immediately I could understand the situation here and understand what people were here doing.

-And fifth? – I asked looking straight at the handsome man. Sasuke looked in my eyes and shivers went down my spine. –You said there are five rules, but told only four. – I said and smirked.

He let out a small giggle or so it was supposed to be. –Rule number five, you can watch me, but have no right to talk to me if I don't ask it or it's not something important. – Sasuke said and touched my face.

*_Such a selfish, arrogant and horrible person! How he can have so warm hand? _I asked myself and quickly shook his hand of from my face. –Don't touch me. – I said and looked away. How could I let him see that his touch was liked!

-Hn. – He said and forced me in to a kiss. I don't know was it his intention from the beginning or it was a moment thing, but I stood there frozen.

*_Why I am letting him do that!_ I pushed him away from me. –What are you doing? – I screamed at him with anger and then he smiled.

That's when I realized, I already lost this game, the moment I saw him... I was attracted to him by his look and that was my weakness.

The best thing was that I could take myself in my hands and hide the fact that I was embarrassed.

-Do her hair, her make-up, dress her up and take a good picture. She has to be added in the book today. – Sasuke said and turned to the side where red-haired girl stood.

The girl who gave me clothes named Karin came up to me and took those clothes. –You didn't think that you will wear this crap? – She asked and laughed. –Your nick name will be… Hm I don't know, you can fit the innocent type and the badass type too. – She looked at me carefully.

-Okay, your nick name will be actress. – Karin said and smiled for a second.

Then I looked around and noticed that everyone have been staring at me for a while. Of course, I still was in my silk pajamas dress.

-Sasuke is very strict and if you will do anything necessary, he will kill you. – Karin said and then she took me by my hand and drag me to an empty table with cosmetic and costumes.

_*How many girls has he kissed with those soft and hot lips?_ I sighed. It wasn't the right thing to think about the man who will make my life horrible here.

-Actress, from now on onwards you are imprisoned… About freedom you can only dream. – Karin said in poisonous voice and laughed.

*_How I hate this place! _I glared at her. –You will not be the person who will look down on me. – I said and Karin gave a glare so I smirked.

-I am not a slut like all of you here as I am special for Sasuke. – She said and I laughed.

She could keep this bullshit to herself as I and probably the rest of the people here knew that she simply sucks his dick whenever he wants that.


	2. Touch ch2

_What's written in __**-...- **__means a person talking._

_I should apologize that my stories has a lot of grammar and spelling mistakes, but that's just something I can't control… So __**I APOLOGIZE **__about it… _

_**Please**__ don't get angry about it..!_

SasuHina. Freedom: Touch. Ch2.

This was my third day here since I entered this building and met the jail boss. He didn't took any interest in what people were doing here. There were a lot of his people around watching every step we make; they even watched when we changed. I got sick from this.

Making friends here was useless; at least I thought so, because I wasn't going to stay here forever.

My attention drew only few girls and guys here. One girl had a pink hair color… Probably that was the thing what attracted my attention, but still, she seemed strong and ready for a scoot out of this place.

Then there was a girl, who had four small tails on her head. If I remembered right, her name was Temari. I knew she would run as she had a boyfriend, who worked here too. He always had that lazy look on face and it seemed that his name was Shikamaru. Both of them were waiters.

There was a girl named Ino, who looked like she enjoyed what she did here, yet I wasn't sure, maybe it was all an act… But I wouldn't scoot with her away from this place. That was for sure.

Our changing room entered Sasuke… It surprised everyone, and I waited to see another prisoner, but he was alone.

-Hey Actress, tonight you will have a costumer. He especially asked for you. Be ready in an hour. – Sasuke said, walking closer to my side. I probably had my eyes big as I wanted to leave this place before I ever had any costumers.

_*I am too slow! I need to get away within a week!_ I thought and looked away from the stare which Sasuke was giving me.

-Come with me. – He said and turned away. Sasuke started to walk. I struggled with myself for a few seconds and then decided to follow him.

When we walked out of the changing room/backstage room, we turned in the direction where I never went.

We stopped, when we entered an office.

-Sit down. – Sasuke said and pointed on a leather sofa. I did as he told.

-As this will be your first time doing this job, you will only have to dance. If he does anything else in that room, you can scream and my people, who stand in the corridors, will interrupt you two. – Sasuke said as he sat down in his chair and sighed.

I didn't know what to think as I didn't get him. _*Is he this kind to all the new girls?_ I thought as I watched that he got up and went to lock the door. _*Oh no… What is he doing?_ I panicked.

Sasuke walked towards me and pushed me down on the sofa and leaned over me, making it hard to move for me.

-Don't… - I quietly said, looking away from his black, lonely eyes. I felt my cheeks burning up.

-Did you forget the rule number five? – He asked placing his hand on my cheek. He was leaning on the other one.

-No. – I whispered, fearing what he will do next. I knew that this was only the beginning.

He leaned closer and locked our lips. His soft and hot lips made my mind shake from the pleasant feeling. And his calm breath made me insane. I started to breath rapidly and my heartbeats went insane.

Sasuke's tongue sneaked in between my lips, then in my mouth, filling me with his sweet, yet rough taste. I might have let out a moan as he broke this kiss and looked at me contented.

I placed my hand on my lips, realizing that I lost this game again, I let him understand that I kind of enjoyed his kiss, even if I didn't answer it.

-You seem so innocent, yet you are acting so seductively. – He said, still not letting me go.

_*I never did anything seductive._ I thought and looked away from *_his_ seductive stare.

-I know what you are thinking. But you seduce everyone even only wearing something like this. – He looked at me up and down and sighed. I could understand him.

I was wearing a corset, which made my breast look even bigger and my lover part was covered in small and sexy underwear type shorts. I, myself, looked seductive and that kind of embarrassed me again.

I felt my cheeks burning up again _*And that's when I finally calmed down._ I thought and looked at Sasuke's face. His ideal features kind of scared me; he could easily make all the girls fall for him… His look was his weapon.

Sasuke leaned lower and licked my lips, which surprised me. His nice scent made my mind go insane and my heart started to beet rapidly, my breath got faster. It happened again.

He kissed me, his lips firmly pressing against mine, making me breathless for a moment.

I felt his hand slide down from my cheek to my neck then lower to my waist, touching my breasts and making me shiver as his warm hand filled me with warmth. He didn't break the breathtaking kiss and it drive me mad.

His hand stopped, when he reached my femur.

All this time Sasuke had his eyes open, watching my face reacting on his movements. It made me even more embarrassed. And it looked as if he enjoyed my reaction. I, myself, was scared, that I might have enjoyed it too.

He broke the kiss and I let out a small sound, which sounded as *_Ahh_ and I placed my hand on my mouth again. This sound proved that I wanted more… It scared me.

Sasuke smirked at my reaction and his hand slowly glide over to my shorts, making me gasp. His smirk grew.

As his hand slowly slide in my shorts, I struggled for a bit, but then he locked me in another kiss. I couldn't move as my body became too sensitive and feeble. Sasuke's fingers reached his goal and I let out a whine. It only proved that my body liked his touch.

I could feel Sasuke tensing as he heard it, he liked it. That's what he tried to achieve. I knew I was wet, and it embarrassed me even more… And his unstoppable stare made me even more when as I knew, he enjoyed what he did to me.

Sasuke broke the kiss. He suddenly pulled his hand out, his fingers covered in my juice, he tasted it and I knew that now I was the reddest I could ever been.

Then he got up, smirking at me and my feature.

-In twenty minutes you have your costumer. Go, get ready. – He said, his voice cold as stone, and turned away. I got up and rushed out of his office, few seconds delayed on the key to open the door.

And then I finally had the time to get my breathing back to normal, my heartbeats calmer and my excitement not so obvious.

I walked in the changing room and noticed everyone staring at me. Some of the girls gave glares, some boys looked at me with contempt, others just stared at me as if they saw me for the first time. I decided to ignore them and go, put on some make-up for my first costumer.

_Sasuke's view._

I waited till Hinata walked out of my office and then fall in my sofa. It was unbearably…

The day, when I saw Hinata, standing irritated right beside that bastard, who decided to give her away in this horrible place, I was kind of hurt.

When I met her that first time, when we both were five years old, I knew she was the purest person I have ever met in my life time… I had some feelings for her.

She was so adorable and so kind, the way no one else is. For all these years I never met anyone who was the way she is…

And now she is here, not remembering me, redeeming the sins of life… Redeeming for her murderer, which she probably didn't do. She wouldn't be able to do kill her younger sister, she loved her so much.

_*And what's wrong with me? Why can't I stop myself from doing those kinds of things towards her? I have never done anything like that towards anyone else! _I thought and sighed.

I could still feel her soft and gentle lips on mine. Her sweet taste which reminded of white chocolate, her sweet scent which reminded of lotus and her tasty juice on mine tongue.

_*What you did Sasuke, is disgusting._ I thought as I got up when I saw that twenty minutes had passed and it was the time opening the club.

_*I don't want anyone else to touch her._ I thought and went towards the main door, to let in all the costumers.

Hinata's view.

I walked towards the room in which my first costumer was waiting. In my head over and over again passed some plans of running away, but, those two man with guns, who escorted me to the room, stopped me from doing it.

I opened the door, costumer wasn't there and I had to wait him, sitting on the bed in some sex pose. The two guys left me alone.

_*I hate it!_ I thought as I still could feel Sasuke's lips on mine, his seductive touch on my body, his warm hand in the place where I shouldn't feel it, his taste, for which I longed. _*I hate this!_ I thought and door opened.

When I saw who the costumer was, I almost lost my control and rushed in his hands. But I calmed as I didn't wanted the watchers make suspect anything.

Door closed and then I rushed in his hands. –I am so happy to see you Neji. – I mumbled, when I felt his hands wrapping around me.

-Are you okay, Hinata? – Asked Neji, lightly pushing me back, to see my face.

-Yes, I am okay. – I said and smile. I was glad to see Neji, it meant that I still got the chance to get away from here untouched by some creepy guy.

_*Sasuke already touched you. _I reminded myself. _*But he isn't some old geezer._ I calmed myself and then sighed.

We headed to bed, so we could calmly sit and talk.


	3. Work! ch3

_What's written in __**-...- **__means a person talking._

_I should apologize that my stories has a lot of grammar and spelling mistakes, but that's just something I can't control… So __**I APOLOGIZE **__about it… _

_**Please**__ don't get angry about it..!_

SasuHina. Freedom: Work! Ch3.

We were simply sitting on bed and talking about random things. Neji told me that the guy, who probably killed my younger sister, Hanabi, might as well be my mothers' murderer. Neji wasn't sure, but he calmed me with thought, that he is researching my mothers and Hanabi's death details.

I told him few things about that night, but I didn't gave in details, as well as I told only little of the things which happened here for the last three days. But anyway, Neji didn't try to ask much as he probably didn't want to make me sad.

Someone knocked on the door and I sighed. –Your time is out. – Said the man on the other side of the door. –Better go, or else they will suspect anything. – I quietly said and Neji nodded.

He got up and headed to the door. –I will return soon and I hope that I will bring some good news. – Neji said before he opened doors and then he was gone. I sighed.

It was good that I could ignore his random sights on my body, I couldn't blame him anyway. I was sitting there, in front of him almost naked and was glad that he could control himself. It was already awaited.

The two usual men escorted me back to the changing room, if I remember right, they were Juugo and Suigetsu.

Soon in my sigh appeared Sasuke, he needed someone to help him… And I was the only one in changing room.

I felt my cheeks burning up and heart beating insane. The touch of his hand on my genitals appeared in my head again, I knew I shouldn't want more of it, but I did want more anyway.

I had to help him in the restaurant part. That's where I saw the potential refugee who will run with me.

The pink haired girl, Sakura, was sitting in quiet handsome guys lap, laughing hard. The man looked happy too. They booth made lover mood in the air.

The man with who she was, looked around the same age as most of us here was. He had blonde hair and ocean blue eyes, eyes which made many girls insane, yet those eyes could only see Sakura.

-Hey Actress, what are you doing? – My attention attracted Sasuke's deep voice. Yes, this was the voice which made my heart shudder.

-Sorry. – I mumbled and looked at Sasuke's irritated visage. His eyes wandered to the couple which just recently was interesting me, yet now I was more interested by the looks Sasuke had.

Probably he knew both of them. And not only the way like a costumer and a worker, but more, closer than that.

-Sasuke, why did you need me here? – I attracted his attention, he now looked more irritated and annoyed than before.

-You will have to work here for some time as a waitress. – Sasuke said and headed to the bar. I sighed and followed her.

-What I have to do? – I asked when we reached the bar. Sasuke looked at me irritated and I turned away. _*Why is he looking at me as if I did something bad?_ I couldn't understand him.

-You will have to bring the orders to private tables and rooms. Try not to look much at the things which they do. If they do anything unnecessary, call my men. Your job here is to only bring orders to the costumers. – Sasuke explained and then turned to the barmen.

The barmen looked handsome too. _*Are all the workers here so damn sexy!_ I thought and smiled at him.

Barmen looked kind of lost. Maybe it was because his eyes were empty and cold, still he tried his best to greet me.

-I am Gaara. If you will have any questions, I will answer on them. Feel free to ask. – The barman, Gaara said and I smiled at him. –Okay. – I answered and then Sasuke sighed.

-I am leaving. If you need me, you know where to find me. – Sasuke said and I nodded before he was out of sight.

Gaara gave me tray with two different cocktails and told me to bring it to the private table three. It was next to the stage.

I quietly opened tick curtains and tried to not look at the thing which they were doing on the big leather sofa.

The blonde haired girl who worked here, if I remember right it was Ino, was sitting on the guy who had pale skin, black hair and eyes. He looked little like Sasuke.

_*Will Sasuke have the same expression when he will be having sex?_ I thought and then I shake my head. This wasn't the time to think about him.

I placed the order on the table which was only one meter in front of the sofa.

Ino started to move up and down, moaning loud. I could see how wet she was, I could see the guys swollen dick going in deeper and deeper in the girl. They both like this.

_*I need to go._ I thought and put all my effort to leave the couple alone.

I didn't know why, but I couldn't leave. She looked so happy, the same way he did. Of course I had sex with my first boyfriend Kiba, with who I had relationship for four years, yet I didn't felt this great, the way Ino felt.

_*Even when Sasuke only touched my body I felt much more pleasure and lust after him, than I had with Kiba._ I thought as I stopped in front of the Gaara. Kiba wasn't bad at it, he just couldn't make me want him.

-First time always is a shock. – Gaara said and gave me another order. –Calm down before you go back to work. – He said and sighed. I took three deep breaths.

-Okay, I am calm. – I said and smiled. Well, I hoped he will not notice my shaking fingerprints while I placed cocktails on the tray. –Table number five. – He said and pointed on the cute couple which was chuckling. I smiled at them.

When I brought them the order, Sakura was surprised. –Why are you working? – She asked and I sighed. –Don't know. Sasuke said that he needs more people who work here. – I answered and Sakura smiled then at me.

-This is Naruto. – She said and looked at the man who was hugging her tightly. I smiled. –Nice to meet you. – I answered and headed away. I wasn't really interested to know who was her costumer, boyfriend or whatever who he was.

I saw how they took the order and headed to the other private table room. I couldn't hide my interest to see what they were going to do there, but Gaara brought me back to reality.

The next three hours I was running around, taking orders. More than a half of those orders I had to bring to the room, where someone was having sex. I always had the shock and feeling to stay, to know more about the thing which they did, but I could bear with it and go back to room.

Now I had my last order, that's what Gaara said. I had to bring the order to the same kind of room where I was staying with Neji. I corridors were Sasuke's men and that calmed me. I didn't wanted to get in trouble, at least for now.

I opened the door and went inside. Costumers wasn't anywhere around so I assumed that he had a shower, as I could see the water pouring.

I placed the order next to the bed, on table. Then I heard doors opening. The next thing I knew, something was blocking my mouth and I couldn't speak. Of course I couldn't scream too.

The guy who I saw for the first time, pushed me drown to the ground, making me abrade knees and shoulder. I didn't think it would hurt this much as the carpet seemed so soft.

Man tide my hands to the bed each to other side, my legs still free. I was sitting on the ground, where the bed ended. I wasn't sure could I still do what Neji taught me, yet I knew I have to try.

The man tear open the corset, he was strong. I could feel my cheeks burning up. I didn't liked what he was doing.

He easily tore my panties and now I was naked. I still could feel the unpleasant feeling of the bruises on my knees and shoulder, there was blood.

The guy stood up, he dropped the towel which was covering his dick for the whole time, I knew what he wanted to do.

_*Now is the right moment._ I thought as I tried to remember how Neji taught me to do it.

I kicked my leg up with all I got, it reached his possession and he fell to the ground in agony.

-You bitch! Fuck! Bitch, I'll kill you! – He screamed. That was all I needed. I was sure that the men, who stood on the other side of the door, heard it.

I tried to cover myself with my legs, as my hands still was tide each to other side of the bed. Doors opened and I looked away, when I saw that there was Sasuke, not one of his men.

He had a gun in hand, pointing with it on the man who did all this. After him came Juugo and Suigetsu. Sasuke took of his Jacked and threw it on me.

Juugo and Suigetsu took the guy away. Sasuke waited until they will leave, they already knew what to do with this guy.

Only when they left Sasuke looked at me. He locked the door after Juugo and Suigetsu, I was glad I didn't lock it after me, them he walked over to my side.

He took out the red ball from my mouth, which was attached to the leather belts. I let out a moan and my saliva was dripping of from the red ball. My mouth stayed opened for a while as it was hard to close it. I breathed deeply, hoping to calm down.

Sasuke gently loosen the ropes from my hands, they were blue from ropes. –Thank you. – I whispered. I still was glad that he was the one who stayed to help me.

-You're hurt. – Sasuke said, gently touching my knees, then my shoulder. It hurt little bit, yet I shivered in pleasure from his touch.

-That's okay. It will heal in a few days. – I said and tried to stand up. I didn't succeed and fall back on the bed. Sasuke jumped in the bed, on me. I was naked again.

He gently leaned to my hands, touching them as I looked away from his careful stare at me. Sasuke's hands slide to my face, touching the hand lightly as shivers went down my spine. I liked what he did.

Sasuke kissed me; his breathtaking kiss calmed me, but at the same time, troubled me.I wanted more of it, I wanted more of him.

Sasuke kissed me, looking deeply in my eyes, making me mad about him; his hand slowly went down my body, to my breasts, stayed there only for a few second to touch my swollen nipples and sensitive breasts. I was turned on and wanted more.

Sasuke's hand continued its way to my pussy, where he stopped and teased me. I broke the kiss, when I couldn't control the moan. To make it more obvious, I accidentally put my hand in front of my mouth, biting on one of the fingers.

Sasuke smirked; I blushed and avoided his look. Then again Sasuke locked me in this breathtaking kiss, his hot tongue sneaked in my mouth and found my oversensitive tongue, which reacted as soon as tasted Sasuke's amazing scent.

I put my tongue in Sasuke's mouth, moaning at the same time, while Sasuke's two fingers slowly went inside my pussy. Gosh, I liked this, but how could I admit it to him!

_*Hinata, what's wrong with you!_ I thought while my hands slide in Sasuke's soft and beautiful hair. I pulled him closer to me, making our kiss stronger. My legs now where bent, opened for him to do whatever he wanted to do.

_*I lost again!_ I thought as Sasuke started to rub his now swollen dick against me, it looked as if his pants will tear open from the size of his possession.

_*Stop Hinata!_ I thought as I broke the kiss and pushed Sasuke little bit away, he looked at me annoyed, I probably looked ashamed and guilty.

-This is not your work. If you don't want to, then say so. – Sasuke said, making me shocked. I knew this wasn't my work, but I wanted this.

_*What should I do?_ I thought as I looked at Sasuke's irritated look.


	4. The Arrest ch4

_What's written in __**-...- **__means a person talking._

_I should apologize that my stories has a lot of grammar and spelling mistakes, but that's just something I can't control… So __**I APOLOGIZE **__about it… _

_**Please**__ don't get angry about it..!_

SasuHina. Freedom: The Arrest. Ch4.

I couldn't deny it any more; I knew I wanted this as I was dripping wet from his touch already. I pulled him closer, locking him in a kiss. He broke it, looking at me still irritated. I knew he wanted to hear that I give permission.

I felt my cheeks burning up again, my breathing becoming faster. –I want it. – I mumbled, not sure did he even could understand what I said.

-What? – He asked, smirking as if it was a game. _*It is a game for him Hinata._ I thought and turned my eyes away. I couldn't stand his stare, it turned me on.

-I want it. – I said it louder, still looking at the wall. –Look at me and then say it. – He said, his lips so close to my ear, I trembled from his deep voice. Everything about him turned me on.

I turned my eyes on him, regretting it as I felt the whole body tense. –I want it. – I said, his eyes locked on mine, taking in every thought that crossed my mind. It was as if he could read me like an open book.

I pulled him in to a kiss, we both kept our eyes open, I was embarrassed, he had that tempting look in the eyes. His hand slowly returned to my pussy, it was still dripping wet and I was still not sure what should I do.

My hand slowly found his pants zipper and opened it. The moment his pants where opened, his swollen dick was in my hand, I, myself, not sure what to do with it.

Sasuke's tongue entered my mouth, together with his fingers entering my pussy and I let out a pleasant whine.

My hand started to move up and down, slowly and hard, touching every part of his possession.

_*Gosh, he is too good at this!_ I thought as he pulled his fingers out, making me moan. I let him understand, that I wanted more… Again… And I lost again.

Sasuke broke the kiss, smirking as if he got to his goal, then he entered me with all his force, I let out a moan of pleasure and pain. No matter what the pain was from the beginning, it was gone the moment Sasuke started to move.

At the beginning he moved slowly, slowly and gently, then faster, yet still gentle. The moment when I thought I couldn't feel better than I already did, he started to move even faster and all the gentleness was gone.

Sasuke was rough and harsh… But I liked it. He made me feel as good as it could be possible. I have never felt this good.

This was my first orgasm.

When we were done, Sasuke waited till I took the shower, then escorted me back to the changing room. I was wearing only a towel as my clothes were tore.

For the next two week we played our game. I let Sasuke to do with me everything he wanted, he made me feel good. I was happy… And I didn't have to work private for a costumers, I was only a waitress.

For the whole two weeks Neji didn't came and I almost lost all the hope, still this wasn't the moment to think about it.

-Hey, if you don't want to, then say so. – Sasuke said, he was annoyed and irritated again. I sighed. –No, I want to, sorry. – I said and Sasuke sighed. We were on the ground in his office, both half naked. I, as always, already wet.

He entered me when on the door someone knocked then pulled the handle. The door was closed.

-Who is there? – Asked Sasuke, putting a hand in front of my mouth as he started to move. If I would make a sound, we would be busted. Not that this was a big secret or anything, just I would be embarrassed.

-It's me, Karin. I just came to tell that the bitch, Actress, has a costumer today. It's enough already being a waitress when she really is meant to be a slut. – Karin said, her voice venomous.

I was getting mad so I pushed Sasuke down to the ground, sitting on him horse riding style and started to move on my own.

-I love it, when you get angry. – He mumbled, trying to avoid moaning. His long, strong hand still on my mouth. If he wouldn't hold it there, I would already scream.

-Did you say something Sasuke? – Karin asked, I got angrier as she still was there so I moved faster. –No. – Sasuke said, smirking at me. That made me little bit happy as it meant, that he liked what I did.

For the past two weeks we already knew what we both liked. Sasuke knew all my G-spots and I knew most of his G-spots, so it was already easy for us to make each other feel good.

Later.

When I opened the door to the room, where my costumer was waiting, I sighed in relief. It was Neji. Not that I would have to do anything with other costumer, Sasuke disallowed me to do anything close to sex with anyone else except him as he didn't want to get some STDs. Not that I would ever do something like that with anyone else.

Neji looked at me with a worried look. I smiled. –I am glad that you are okay. I wasn't able to come for two weeks and was worried. – Neji said and came closer to hug me. I was happy to see him.

-I am okay. – I said and smiled, when he let me go.

Neji told me, that he almost is done with his investigation and soon I will be able to leave this place. I couldn't tell him that I didn't hate this place anymore.

This place didn't let me sorrow about my deceased sister, it didn't let me cry about the fact that my father sold me away, it didn't let me cry about the fact, that my life would have been boring…

I told Neji, that I didn't have any costumers, to make him calmer. I told I was a waitress and for some time it will stay this way. He was relieved.

Before he left, he said that soon he will be back and that he will get me out of here. I was happy.

I went to the main room, where the stage was, and smiled when saw the usual scene.

Sakura and Naruto was sitting together and laughing about something. Temari and Shikamaru were on the rest and sitting near both of them, having a lover time, Ino was with the guy who looked a lot like Sasuke, they were heading to private table. Probably to have sex, as they usually did.

Other costumers where enjoying the girls dance on stage.

-Hey Gaara, do you have a lot of work today? – I asked and attracted the cute guys' attention. –Oh, Actress, hi. No, today it's just fitting the usual norm. Want some work? – Asked the guy, I smiled at him.

-Well, I had a thought about that, or rather, Karin will kill me. – I said and laughed. –She is an ass. – Said Gaara and gave me that small laugh which I loved so much.

For the past two weeks we became quiet good friends. He could calm me down when I saw costumers doing something that I could never imagine. Always, when I was sure that I have already seen everything that was possible, something surprises me. And Gaara is the one who calms me down.

-Well, what's the order this time? – I asked and Gaara looked at the papers. –Orgasm cocktail to the private table number three. – Gaara said and I laughed. It was Ino's usual table and the cocktail was always the same.

-Okay, I am going. – I said and took the order.

Next day Karin woke everyone up at eleven, as she always did. We had dance lessons, music lessons, lessons, how to be sexy and then we had two hours to prepare ourselves for the work. It always was the same.

Usually these two hours I spent with Sasuke. He as always was in his office and waited me there. I locked the doors after myself.

-So, what the costumer yesterday did? – Sasuke asked and I smiled. –Nothing. – I said and Sasuke pointed on the leather couch. I sat down.

-If I remember right, he was your first costumer too. – Sasuke said, on his lips playing a light smirk. I nodded. –And you didn't do anything? – He asked and I sighed. I wanted to tell him.

-I knew him before I was sold to this place. – I said and Sasuke looked at me little bit interested. –How? – He asked but the moment doors went open, people who pointed on Sasuke with a gun, broke the door open.

People who stood there, were from police, I didn't knew what to do.

Next moment someone's hands were holding me and comforting. I knew this hug.

-Hinata, he didn't do to you anything, did he? – He asked and I shook my head. –I am okay, Neji. – I answered and he sighed in relief.

-Uchiha Sasuke, you are under arrest because of the 125th laws violation. – The police men said and put on handcuffs.

I looked at Sasuke with a sad look, I felt sorry for him as I was attached to him already. Sasuke gave me a strange, lost and loss look. I was surprised.

They took Sasuke away and Neji escorted me to the exit too.

I was happy to finally, after so many days, to be out and breathe some nice air.

-You will have to give testimony about the things happened here. – Neji said when I finally sat in his car. I looked at him surprised. –But he didn't do anything and didn't force me to do something I didn't want to. – I said and Neji gave me a surprised look.

_*It's the truth! I never did something I didn't want to! _I thought and Neji sighed.

-Is it true? – He asked and I nodded. –I could give much more testimony about the guy who killed Hanabi then about the people who were here. Except Karin, of course. – I said and Neji started the car.

-Then that's what you will do. At the beginning you will tell everything you know about this place, Uchiha Sasuke and people here and then you will tell about the guy who killed Hanabi. – Neji said and I nodded. –And, by the way, I have found things that prove that the guy, who killed Hanabi, also murdered your mother. – Neji said and I looked at him with interest.

-You will tell me about that the moment when we will be home. – I said and Neji nodded. –But you will live quiet far from Hyuuga mansion as well as you will be hidden as I don't want to risk your life. – Neji said and I sighed.

That's why I always worried about Neji being a detective. He was too careful.


End file.
